myaumur_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
MyauMur World Wiki: F.A.Q.
F.A.Q. (Frequently Asked Questions) - FAQs. Here we try to answer the most frequent questions from our visitors. What the site MyauMur World wiki? MyauMur World wiki - it is a unique site for owners of cats and their owners. The peculiar social and information network for breeders and lovers of these wonderful, proud and affectionate pets. For you, we have collected hundreds of useful articles of professional breeders. Moreover, we have developed the most user-friendly interface of the site - each participant has the opportunity to express their views on this or that breed, ask for advice from professionals or to share their observations. What you have sections of the site? Porody- detailed description and characteristics of cats; Klichki- many names for the pets - from the most common to the unique; Obyavleniya- announcement of the sale and purchase of various breeds of cats on the pages of goodness; Photos- original collection of photos of cats of different breeds; Article- interesting articles about cats, especially their maintenance and care; News- important news in the world of feline, current trends project; Pamyatki- main memo about caring about cats, etc .; Forum-scale platform for communication of different breeds of cat owners; Video lots of interesting videos and films about cats; What is the advantage MyauMur World wiki? Rule Mass of useful, interesting, authentic and unique information; A unique platform for communication breeders, breeders and owners of cats; Constantly updated information, new articles, new "products" on the pages of the Good; Interesting collection of photos, video tutorials and ratings rocks nicknames. MyauMur World Wiki: a unique place where you will find everything for a happy and carefree life of their cats and even a little more. Love your pets just as we love them! How to edit an article? Select the article, see the prompt on the title. Also do not forget that in the article about the breed we need to create infoboxes. Do not create too many unfinished articles that administrators and participants will have to complement the different information. It is better to think of one and the same articles and quietly supplement the information that you know. As a supplement article if you do not know the information? Refer to the book about cats (if you have one). If there is no book, you can request information from relatives. And if the relatives do not know the correct information, the last thing you can do is to type in the Internet. The Internet is not the right information? - No question, contact Smolozvezdke, Fire Storm, leaf or Pestrolapoy. Can I change my username? An easy way to change the name of the participant - is to create a new account. If you want, you can redirect your old account to the new one, writing on the old user page # redirect user: New name. If you do not have so many revisions under the old name, then you should act accordingly. Wikia staff allow participants whose e-mail confirmed, change once your username. Thus, you should think twice before seeking to that request as the new name will stay with you forever. Choosing a new name If you do decide to change your username, you should know that you can not: get the name of another registrant select the name of the caller or the abusive nature get the name of the locked member choose a name that is a variation of the name of another participant To check whether your desired free username, type in the address bar of your browser: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Желаемое name If Open profile you will see the words "Not registered account" the desired name "", it means that this account is free. Why is that article which I edited information has disappeared? Rule Perhaps an article subjected to vandalism, or you simply forgot to keep her information and it is all reset. I can not sign up! Why is that? Maybe it's your age. The system will not register the party under 13 years. If not the case, write Smolozvezdke. Recently, I found (a) that there are a number of other wiki with the nickname lettering Kitten Warrior and others. Why is this wiki does not have these records? Rule Since we will solve the problem with these dies, a prior dice will be as follows: Kitten 0-100, Apprentice connoisseur 101-203, Expert 204-307, Felinolog- 308-500, Scientist 501-700, Star cat owner 701-1000. On your wiki wiki has friends? Yes, our friends wiki: http: //ru.warriors-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Koty-voiteli_viki (Cats-Warriors Wiki), http://ru.divergent.wikia.com (divergents wiki). http://ru.magia.wikia.com/wiki/Магия_Вики (Magic wiki) So far, only three wiki, but in the future there will be many, many!